


Nothing Lasts Forever

by chamoyagria



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Drinking, F/M, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Simpsons References, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamoyagria/pseuds/chamoyagria
Summary: While on a road trip with his best friend, Ichigo is awakened by his neighbor in the next room and he is determined to shut them up.





	Nothing Lasts Forever

“You can put everything down here Geoffrey.” Rukia motioned to the spot by her double bed at the right side of the hotel room she chose to stay in for the weekend.

“I honestly hate you.” Ichigo dumped all of her belongings by the entrance and walked along to his bed. “You could have done this yourself you know”

“You’re no fun!” She cried out.

Ichigo plopped down face first onto his bed and chose to ignore her. Six hours, one car, and five bags of Ruffles brand Queso potato chips, they finally arrived at their destination. Before Rukia and Renji started dating he ended up taking a construction job in another part of the country that ended up being an 8-year highway project. Rukia wanted to go visit him and dragged Ichigo along to help his get his mind off of his breakup with Chad.

Rukia walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Ichigo heard the spray if the shower hitting the tile floor as he turned on the TV to drown out the noise and his thoughts. He found a channel playing a reality tv show and turned his brain off, before he knew it Rukia was opening the bathroom door to talk to him.

“Are you going to be okay for right now?” She asked from the bathroom.

He nodded, forgetting she couldn’t see his response.

She walked out in a blue halter cocktail dress. Even Ichigo could admit she was a total knockout. He sat upright on the bed and clapped as she came out.

“Wow.” He whistled. “Where are you going dressed like that?”

“Renji’s cousins wedding remember? I was telling you the entire ride here.”

“Oh yes, so good.” How was he supposed to remember a conversation he had in his sleep?

“Shut up.” She laughed. “Come here and zip me up.”

Ichigo groaned and laid back down, eventually getting up and padding over to Rukia to help her zip her dress.

The amount of patience she had for him was simply remarkable.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come? I’m sure Renji will lend you something to wear.”

“Nah. I’m really tired and all I want to do is sleep right now, maybe I’ll go for a run tomorrow.” He zipped up her dress and went back to his bed and took off his shoes.

“Bueno.” She thought for a second. “Don’t wait up!”

“Yeah, we get it you get laid!” Ichigo rolled his eyes as she threw him the finger.

He rolled over and untucked the corners of the hotel bed and maneuvered his way underneath, effectively engulfing himself in a sea of never-ending white sheets.

‘ _People probably came on this.’_ He thought about moving them away from him, but his sleepiness won him over as he laid motionless, drifting into sleep.

Ichigo sighed heavily and tried not to think about how many nights he had spent alone since Chad left him. He felt the tension is his legs slowly dissipate as he started to relax. Maybe it would have been easier on him if either Chad or he had cheated on the other or if they had left it on bad terms. The truth was that neither one actually wanted to end it. Travelling across the world to attend to family matters wasn’t exactly the best move for a relationship.

But sometimes other things are just more important that a relationship.

He felt himself drifting to the in-between space of sleep and being awake and found he could no longer control his conscious.

He turned over and heard a loud thud. He snapped back to reality and looked around. He heard it again coming from the wall behind him along with what sounded like muffled pop music.

“What the-” He was interrupted by a louder thud and bad singing.

‘How did I not notice this before?’

He didn’t know whether to be mad or happy that at least one other person is happy to just be alive.

Unrelatable.

Ichigo laid back down in favor of ignoring it and tried to make out the indistinguishable conversation from the next room.

“Bro shut the fuck up! You’re going to wake the other people up.”

“You’re not my mom! You can’t tell me what to do or how loud I can talk.”

Another thud.

“You need to quit your shit! The room is on my card!” He heard a less obnoxious voice cry.

Ichigo imagined that the loudmouth knocked over a table with some sort of alcohol and/or drugs on it onto the floor.

“Nothing’s going to happen I’m just here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now!”

Ichigo laughed at that… but only a little. He started wondering what the characters in the next room looked like.

“We’re tired of you and your old regurgitated memes!” The other party shouted at him.

“Yeah.” Someone shouted in agreement.

He heard what he assumed was a struggle and then silence. He waited a few seconds before he decided it was safe to attempt to go back to sleep.

He managed to fall asleep again, only to be woken up 10 minutes later by another loud thud and laughter.

“I’m going to kill whoever that loud mouthed idiot is!” he mumbled.

He tore the sheets off himself and aggressively made his way to the door, swinging it open and being slightly disappointed when there was no loud noise to indicate it slammed. He made his way to the next room and took a deep breath in an attempt to collect himself.

He heard the door click and before he had a chance to open his eyes he was knocked to the ground with something heavy weighing him down.

“Shit.” He heard the other man groan. “What the fuck?”

Ichigo looked up and he met the bluest eyes (and hair) he’d ever seen in his life.

“What the Fuck Grimm!” Two men ran after him and pulled him off of Ichigo.

“Sorry man, my life was being threatened.” Grimmjow dusted himself off and extended his arm to Ichigo.

“How much do you weigh.” Ichigo forced out; more a statement than a question. He would never admit it, but Grimmjow literally took his breath away. He took his hand tried to stand up as straight as he could, despite the pain in his abdomen.

“Hey!” Grimmjow pouted. “You’re not supposed to comment on a man’s weight.” He brought his hands to his hips and it shifted his weight to the right. “It’s rude.” He paused for a second then continued. “Names Grimmjow, these assholes call me Grimm though. This is Nnoitra and Stark.” He pointed to the tall freak with the surprisingly nice teeth and creepy smile and the stoner looking man who looked like a deadbeat shaggy.

Ichigo shot him a dirty look but played along.

“Names Ichigo.” He said. He didn’t want to get too friendly with them. “Look can you just… quiet down? Some of us are trying to sleep and it’s nearly impossible with all the yelling and alcohol induced fighting going on.”

“Oh?” Grimmjow grinned the biggest Ichigo had ever seen and raised his eyebrow. “Well no one else seems to have a problem with it.” He motioned down the hallway to make his point.

Silence.

Ichigo didn’t even notice Grimmjows shitty friends go back into their room.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch. He stepped toe to toe with Grimmjow and scowled, trying to ignore the few inches of height difference.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Grimmjow raised his hands to his chest. “I love a good fight, but I could never hit a face so pretty.” He raised one of his hands to Ichigos face and caressed his cheek. He was so close that Ichigo could smell the faint sent of alcohol on his breath.

“What the fuck!” Ichigo stepped back and tripped on nothing, landing on his ass. He grabbed at his cheek and looked down in an attempt to hide the red creeping up to his ears.

Grimmjow laughed a deep bellied laugh that only served to anger Ichigo even more.

“I’ll keep it down if you can answer me one question.” Grimmjow said.

Ichigo growled at him but gave no response.

“Just one?” Grimmjow asked again, holding up his hand with one finger.

Ichigo contemplated for a bit before he agreed.

“Do the carpet match the drapes?” Grimmjow asked between giggles

“Fuck you!” Ichigo stood up and marched back to his room. “I should be asking you that!” He turned his door knob and jerked at it.

“What?” He muttered.

He jingled the door knob a few more times before he gave up and crouched down putting his head in his knees.

He tried to ignore Grimmjows laughs and comments about his ears turning as bright as his hair.

“Good night carrot top!” Grimmjow blew him a kiss and pulled on his own handle, fruitlessly trying to open the door. “What the-?” He knocked at the door. “Let me in you assholes! This isn’t funny!”

“Sorry Grimm! We’re trying to sleep.” Stark yelled through the door.

“Not sorry! You’re annoying and need to learn that when dogs are bad they get put outside!” Nnoitra snickered. Both he and stark erupted into muffled laughter.

It was Ichigos turn to laugh, full on with one hand on his gut and the other pointing to Grimmjow.

“Okay Nelson, yuck it up.”

Ichigos laughed eventually died down as they sat side by side. He tilted his head back against the wall and signed again.

“Girlfriend left you out?” Grimmjow asked.

“Forgot my key, so better than being kicked out I guess.” Ichigo said complacently.

“Yeah… I guess it is, huh?”

A comfortable silence grew between them and Ichigo was once again tempted to go back to sleep now that the noise was no longer there.

“Can’t you just go down to reception and ask for another key?” He was jolted back to reality by Grimmjows sudden inquiry.

“I guess I could.” Ichigo blinked at him. “But then again, so could you.”

“Nah, we lied about how many people were in the room to not have to pay so much.” He heard Ichigo snicker and scrawled. “Look man a college kids got to do what he’s got to do.”

“Alright.” Ichigo stood up. “I’ll go get my key.”

Grimmjow waited in silence, feeling his buzz slowly die down.

‘Maybe I do need to calm down. _’_ He thought.

He closed his eyes and thought about his last semester. His practical theories and mechanisms in mechanical engineering class that particularly gave him problems. He just had one more semester before he was finally free from the death trap that was university life. No more having to live off of ramen and pizza pockets, no more setting alarms for 13 minute naps, and no more fucking exams that have no practical value on the real world.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Ichigo walking down the hall with a key card in his hands. He noticed he was wearing a faint ‘Viva Mexico’ shirt and sweatpants that seemed to outline his butt perfectly.

“Come on.” Ichigo grumbled as he swiped his card. “Get in.” He walked in and held the door open for Grimmjow who all but crawled in.

“Sweet. Thanks!” Grimmjow yelled.

“But I'm serious, if you're loud it's back to the dingy hall carpet with you!” Ichigo threatened.

“I'm pretty sure the carpet in here is worse.” he jumped up on Ichigos bed and wrapped himself in his blankets. “Porn stars probably film kink shit in here.”

Ichigo shivered at the thought.

“And-” he pulled the blankets off Grimmjow, “This is MY bed! You can have the other.”

Grimmjow snored loudly in hopes Ichigo would leave him alone.

“Okay, you asked for this.” Ichigo said as he got into the bed and kicked Grimmjow.

“This only serves as a fetish massage for me.” Grimmjow commented, making Ichigos attempts at getting him off the bed futile.

“Ew!” Ichigo all but shrieked. “You know what, fine! Be that way, I'm not leaving though this is MY bed.” He huffed and wrapped himself in the blankets trying his best not to touch Grimmjow in the crowded shared area.

“I've slept in smaller with more people.” Grimmjow reassured. He turned around and faced the back of Ichigos head. “What brings you here anyways?” He asked.

“What you're gonna start pillow talk now.” he mumbled. He stayed silent a few seconds before deciding to answer him anyways. “My best friend dragged me here to attend a wedding with her boyfriend.”

“And you didn’t go?” Grimmjow asked curiously.

“No… I didn't want to be a third wheel.” Ichigo answered. “And you?” He added as an afterthought.

“Oh I'm not a third wheel.” Grimmjow answered, fully realizing he was being a smart ass.

“Why do I even bother.” Ichigo said out loud and scooted farther away from Grimmjow.

“I just finished the semester and needed to get away from my job and class for a bit.” Grimmjow laughed.

“Sounds nice.” Ichigo hummed.

“Yeah…” He heard mumbled being him.

Ichigo woke up and looked over at the bright L.E.D alarm clock in front of him.

* * *

 

4:35 A.M.

He noticed he was too close to the edge of his bed and tried to scoot back not noticing it was onto Grimmjows chest and into his happy little morning friend.

“Shit!” He whispered.

He thought about moving to the next bed, but he couldn't help but feel a little lonely since he didn't have Chad anymore. It was remarkable how fast you get used to sleeping with someone, but how slow it is to adjust to sleeping alone. He took advantage of Grimmjow being asleep and scooted a little further making sure his back was perfectly aligned with his chest.

“Getting a little comfortable there aren't we carrot top” Grimmjow whispered.

Ichigo was startled awake and Grimmjow held him back before he had a chance to move away.

“I didn't say it was a bad thing. I did think you were really cute since you came knocking at my door.”

Ichigo was stunned. He couldn't find anything to say. Grimmjow licked at his ear and then bit it softly.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

Ichigo had to admit to himself that Grimmjow was one of the most attractive men he'd ever met, not that he's ever say that out loud.

“Yeah, are you?”

“Fuck if I am.” Grimmjow placed his hand on Ichigos cheek once again, this time it was more loving and welcomed. He turned around into Grimmjows embrace and kissed. Slowly at first and quickly it grew to a passionate series of kisses.

Ichigo moved away from Grimmjow lips to his neck, slowly taking turns between kissing and sucking lightly, leaving a trail of light purple and blue dots.

“You're really good at that.” Grimmjow commented as Ichigo got to his stomach.

“You think so.” Ichigo smiled as he cupped Grimmjows dick and savored his groan.

“Fuck carrot top!” Grimmjow closed his eyes and dropped his head back.

Ichigo moved Grimmjows cock out of his pants and gave it a light lick around the head. He placed his hand at the base and wrapped his lips around the head a gave it a strong suck.

“Ah shit that's good.” He heard Gimmjow mumble.

Ichigo started jerking him and suck as deep as he could. He was pleased to find that Grimmjow was well endowed, but it posed a problem for wanting to give a mind-blowing blow job.

“Oh my god I’m going to come…” Grimmjow breathed. “Get your ass up here.”

Ichigo moved as fast as he could without moving his mouth from Grimmjow and got on top of him

Grimmjow pulled Ichigos sweatpants down as far as he could silently cursed every entity of higher power he knew of that his pants were just tight enough to make it getting them down his ass nearly impossible. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was having trouble and detached himself long enough to remove his pants and shirt.

“Now we're talking.” Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo went back to sucking him.

Normally he would have been embarrassed being so open on front of another person, but with Grimmjow he didn't seem to care; it was like some animalistic passion has awaken inside of him.

He felt Grimmjow spread him open and lick at his entrance. He was startled and stopped sucking for a moment.

“Oh sorry, is this a no go?”

“Not a no go.” Ichigo said thoughtfully. “More of a ‘never have’ thing.”

“Say the word” Grimmjow breathed.

Ichigo thought about it for what seemed like forever before uttering the sincerest thing he could think of in that situation.

“Please.” He almost begged.

Grimmjow adjusted himself to Ichigos entrance and went will all he had. He broke through the right space and tried to get in as far as he could.

Ichigo gasped and went back to working in Grimmjow as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being eaten out.

Grimmjow reached forward to Ichigos cock and jerked slowly.

“Holy fuck!” Ichigo hissed, suddenly not being able to form a coherent thought.

He could never imagine that he could feel this good. He was suddenly blinded with pressure and could feel himself loosening his grip on Grimmjow. He gave in completely and stopped caring about being quiet.

Ichigo moaned loudly and Grimmjow took it upon himself to jerk harder, feeling Ichigo tense up. Ichigo knew what was coming. He started feeling the warm sensation of an oncoming orgasm behind his stomach.

Unable to stop himself Ichigo groaned and came hard, unable to control voice.

Grimmjow continued to jerk Ichigo through his orgasm, letting him ride out his pleasure. He felt Ichigo start to relax and let him enjoy the afterglow.

Ichigo eventually got up and noticed he came on Grimmjows shirt.

“Shit I'm sorry man.” He motioned over to Grimmjows shirt.

“No problem.” He chuckled softly. “I usually sleep shirtless anyways.” He said as he removed his shirt and stood up.

“Nice tent.” Ichigo whistled when he saw Grimmjows erection pushing excitedly at his pants.

“It's kind of hard to not get like this with that show you just put on.”

“Mhmm.” Ichigo hummed, only half-heartedly listening to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took the opportunity to make his way over to the bathroom as unawkwardly as he could to finish up. He did have quality material after all.

After he finished cleaning himself up he walked back out and grabbed his phone, unlocking it as he sat at the edge of the bed as softly as he could to not wake the now sleeping Ichigo.

6:02 A.M.

He opened a groupchat message he had with Noitra and Stark.

 

**_Los tres badasses:_ **

**_Noi_** ** _  
_ ** _he sounds fun, you should bring him over to meet mom and dad (me and stark)_

 

Grimmjow tried not to laugh and put his phone back down. He contemplated leaving but decided against it when he thought about how he would feel if Ichigo left him. What was the proper one-night stand day after etiquette anyways?

He felt Ichigo shift in his sleep and decided to hang around for a few more minutes before waking him up. He unlocked his phone once more and began looking through the news. The rhythm of Ichigos breathing slightly calming to him.

He felt Ichigo stir in his sleep and suddenly sit up.

“What time is it?” He said rubbing his eyes, unaware of the fact that his hair was more unruly than usual.

“7:18.” Grimmjow said as he locked his phone. “Some nap huh? Was I just that good?” He smirked.

“As much as I hate to admit it, yeah.”

“Even if you didn't I could tell from the sheer amount that came out of you last night. You were really backed up.”

“You make it sound like I'm constipated.” He yawned and padded towards the bathroom.

Grimmjow was surprised (and a little scared) at how natural it all felt; from Ichigo inviting him into his room to the amazing sex they shared. When he heard the shower start he picked up his shirt and scrawled a note in what he hoped was legible handwriting and quietly made his way out, hoping that he would get to see his little ginger again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! About a year ago I was woken up in the middle of the night by a noisy hotel neighbor during anime matsuri in Houston and immediately thought "what would my favorite pair do?" I wrote most of it during work and the smut during lunch on my phone so I'm happy this silly little thing got out. I'm kind of contemplating making it a story, but if that happens there will be heartbreak and love triangles. I'll probably write it for my sake but if you guys are interested please let me know!


End file.
